


Sex Ed Rocks

by KylaSheaHarkins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dubious Consent, Eren has his memories, Eren is 17, Levi has his memories, Levi is 23, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seme Levi, Student! Eren, Teacher! Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tumblr Prompt, Uke Eren Yeager, Underage - Freeform, all the 104th babies are in the class, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaSheaHarkins/pseuds/KylaSheaHarkins
Summary: Levi is the health teacher and he's starting with Sexual Education. Based off a tumblr post. One Shot.





	

Levi tried to keep his expression in check. He kept his face in it’s usual bored expression as his eyes scanned his new health class, but inside his stomach was doing flips.

 

He stared into the eyes of his old subordinates, all of the cadets from the 104th trainee squad. There were some he had never seen before, like the blonde girl with blue eyes, and a boy with dark hair and freckles, but he was internally cursing whatever higher power there was for playing this cruel joke on him.

 

His eyes purposely slid over the one set of eyes he knew better than anyone’s.

 

Teal eyes that stared at him, not with familiarity, but the way some of his students had stared at him over the two years he had been teaching, the way most women and men looked at Levi Ackerman.

 

Want.

 

His eyes turned down to the class roster, going straight to the J’s.

 

His name was the same.

 

All of their names were the same.

 

He cursed the higher power again.

 

* * *

 

 

He was the only one, that he knew of, that remembered. It had caused a great deal of trouble for his mother when he was young. Going around yelling about killing titans when he was merely a toddler, telling his mother that he would find the boy named ‘Eren Jaeger’ and marry him again. His teachers in elementary school sneered at him and tried to get his mother to medicate him, she refused.

 

He learned quickly to keep his memories to himself, even when he met Erwin and Hanji in middle school. They were the same, just closer in age. All in the same grade, they quickly became close friends and have been inseparable ever since. They even went to the same college, and now work at the same high school. It’s in a small town, so there weren’t many teachers, some sharing subjects. Hanji taught all of the science classes (she was still psychotic about science) and coached the girl’s basketball team. Erwin taught gym, history, and coached the football, boy’s basketball, and baseball teams. He himself taught the senior English and math classes, health class, and coached both boy’s and girl’s soccer teams.

 

He had graduated college a couple of years prior, and since this school district was so desperate for teachers, they shortened his student-teacher period.

 

His old team also taught at the school. Petra coached the softball team, and taught home economics. Eld taught automotives, Gunter taught the welding class, and Oluo taught the computer classes.

 

When he learned he’d be working with all of them, he wanted to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay class, I am Mr. Ackerman, and you will address me as such. Do not call me by my first name, any variation of my last name, nor by any nicknames. Do not be disruptive to the class, act your age not your shoe size, etc. It will get you kicked out of class and you will fail. I don’t filter my language so if you or your mommy and daddy have a problem with it, then they’re stuck up and you’re sheltered. Any questions?”

 

Some of his student’s eyes were widened in shock, others were looking anywhere but at him.

 

“Good. Now, as you know this is health class and to go ahead and get it out of the way, we will be going through sexual education first. Open your text books to page 45,” he said as he turned the smartboard on. The diagram of male and female genitalia from the textbook popped up on the screen and Levi began his lesson.

 

Because gym and health were a shared class, he had two hours to teach them the basics of sex and safety.

 

"This is a penis, guys, you should know what it is, how it functions, and all that. Girls, this is what makes babies. But don't think that's the only use it has. It can also be used for anal sex for any gender. While I'm on the subject of penises and all that. Wear condoms. Always wear condoms. If a guy says his dick is too big to wear one, you run. Run so fucking fast and never look back. Those things stretch almost to the size of someone's leg, so, if they refuse to wear one, then don't have sex with them.

 

"This is a vagina, girls, you should know what it is, how it functions, and I'm sorry you have to bleed out of that thing for four to eight days out of the month. If you think having sex while on your period will make you unable to get pregnant, then you are stupid and also wrong. Also, having intercourse while a girl is on her period may provide smooth sailing but it can get extremely gross and messy, so unless you're into that avoid it as much as possible."

 

He paused, seeing some students actually taking notes. He looked at Eren, for the first time since he walked into class, and saw the kid's face turn a shade of red but didn't look away. They stared at each other, until Armin elbowed Eren in the side. The eye-contact was broken and Levi watched Armin slide a paper over to Eren, then Mikasa on his other side getting Eren's attention. He saw Connie and Sasha in the back, asleep of course. He didn't care much, it's not like they would be tested in this class. Jean was making eyes at the freckled boy next to him, and he spotted Ymir and Krista holding hands under their shared table. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were taking notes diligently.

 

He gave everyone time to finish their notes before clearing his throat. Once he had the attention of the class, he began again.

 

"Oral sex is great and all. But make sure your partner has been tested _before_ you do anything with them. If you have a disease and you pass it on to someone else, there is a high chance that you will get shot, and that is not a joke. So, back to oral sex. Let's see, watch the teeth, listen to your partner, use a dental dam if you have to. Make sure the guy is wearing a condom, and when you've been together long enough and are absolutely sure that neither of you have a disease, you could skip the condom. Also, never swallow semen. I was required to tell you all that, truth is, do what you want. Swallowing won't kill you but most of the time it'll taste gross, and could possibly choke you if you don't know what you're doing.

 

L-U-B-E. That spells 'lube' for those that can't spell. Lube is your best friend and you will regret not using it. You can never use too much lube, and yeah, it can get messy but it's sex so, that's part of the deal. You could use spit, but that runs out quicker so if you do that make sure you keep yourself and partner lubricated. If you don't listen to my warning about condoms, and you're having anal sex, it's pretty common knowledge that you'll be cleaning semen out of your asshole. That is not fun. If you're the bottom during anal then have some Tylenol ready for after, tops, make sure your man has some Tylenol."

 

Eren was staring at him with that adorable blush again. He wasn't even pretending to take notes, and Levi tried very hard not to let himself get distracted. He knew he had lived many lives, and he had searched for Eren for so long. He had given up, coming to terms with the fact that he and Eren may never cross paths again, and then here came Eren walking into his class. He was smiling so brilliantly, and he was as beautiful as Levi remembered.

 

"Okay, I'm not required to talk about it, but since I'm supposed to be educating you I might as well. Sex positions. If you know what you're doing, they can be amazing, if you don't then they can be awkward and uncomfortable, even painful. Okay, missionary is the standard, go-to, position for first timers. Man on top, between the man or woman's legs, penetration, thrusting, blah blah blah. Cowgirl, or cowboy, the woman or bottom sits on the man's lap, penis goes in, and they can control the pace. For girls, there's scissoring, basically, cross your legs over one another, and rub each other with your genitals. Don't ask me if or how it works, because I wouldn't know. Doggy style, woman or bottom is on all fours, or knees are up and they're putting weight on their chest and arms, and penetration comes from behind. Sixty-nine is for oral sex, both partners, one laying on their back and the other on top of them, lifted up on all fours, face opposite ways. You can easily reach each others' genitals this way, but remember. Condoms!"

 

He didn't miss Eren slightly shifting around in his seat.

 

"I almost forgot, if you're wanting to have anal sex, be sure to prep your partner. That means, lube up your fingers, and stretch them. Typically start with your index finger, and work your way up to two, then three. If your partner has any discomfort whatsoever, then stop what you're doing immediately. If they don't feel like continuing, then stop immediately. Do not think sex is owed to you. If someone is intoxicated by drugs or alcohol, and they want sex, do not have sex with them. It's not considered consent. If someone begins foreplay but doesn't want to have sex, then do not have sex with them. Make sure they say the word "yes" with confidence, otherwise, do not have sex with them. It's okay to be nervous, but just communicate with your partner and make sure it's what they want.

 

"Lastly, kinks and toys. Some people are into more than just vanilla sex, vanilla is a word used to mean 'regular sex', which means no extras are used. Some kinks include: BDSM, standing for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism. I'll leave you to google what all that means. There's also, daddy kinks, pet play, role-playing, blood and knife play, for those who are into that extreme shit, bathroom control, water sports, furry play, and others. If you want to know about any of those, google them because I will not be going into detail about any of that.

 

And that concludes the class. Any questions?"

 

Almost everyone had a blush on their face, some were shifting around in their seats, and some were just writing some notes down. No one raised their hand, and Levi sighed in relief. Levi looked to Eren, who had a familiar look on his face. Levi had seen this expression when Eren was determined to do something, and Levi didn't know what was going through the kid's head, but it had him worried.

 

Since it was the last class of the day, Levi began packing his messenger bag. Putting in his laptop, class notebooks, and folders containing work from his other classes, heard the last footsteps shuffle out and the classroom door shut. He was facing away from the door, and when he put his bag on his shoulder and turned, he was met with teal eyes.

 

"Eren?"

 

"Captain, sir."

 

Levi froze. Eyes never leaving one another, they stared for what seemed like forever.

 

"Captain. It's me, please tell me you remember. Please tell me at least _you_ remember."

 

Levi didn't say anything, felt like he couldn't. There was a lump in his throat, and his vision was beginning to blur. He felt like he might pass out.

 

He felt hands on his arms, sliding up, until they wrapped around his neck. He felt himself being pulled closer to a warmth, he inhaled, the scent of pine filling his nose.

 

He found his voice.

 

"Eren."

 

Eren laughed, tears flowing down his face, and he hugged Levi tighter.

 

"I thought I would never see you again."

 

Levi didn't tell Eren he had given up some time ago.

 

"I've missed you so much Captain."

 

Levi ran his fingers through soft, chestnut locks. He felt Eren run his fingers through his undercut, bodies still pressed together.

 

"Eren, it's a different time now. I'm not a captain anymore, I'm just Levi," he murmured.

 

Eren separated himself from Levi but kept their hands threaded together, "You'll always be Humanity's Strongest to me, sir." And Levi received that blinding grin, and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

"Eren they're closing the school soon, we have to go."

 

"But, I don't want to leave you again! Please, Levi, sir, I want to spend more time together!"

 

Levi tried to be a rational adult, he really did, but he couldn't deny those beautiful eyes.

 

"Eren, you're underage, and I'm twenty-three. Even though we're closer in age it's illegal in today's time-"

 

He was quickly interrupted. "I'm seventeen and emancipated. I live on my own, I work, and I pay my own bills. I am considered an adult in the eyes of the law."

 

Levi's reasoning flew out the window, and he gave Eren his address. "Be there by six."

 

* * *

 

 

He had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. He quickly wiped his hands on a towel, and walked to the front door. Eren stood there, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He stepped to the side and let Eren in, smiling when he toed his shoes off at the door.

 

"I made dinner."

 

He received another smile, "That sounds awesome."

 

They ate, and talked for hours. It was a school night, but Levi could use one of his vacation days and Eren could excuse himself if it was needed.

 

"I've had the memories for as long as I can remember. I don't remember my past lives, just my first life. I remember everything up until I closed my eyes for the last time. I remember yours was the last face I saw. When I was little I used to have nightmares about the titans, and I would tell my mom that there was a boy named Levi somewhere waiting for me," Eren laughed and took a drink of water.

 

"I was similar, except I don't remember how I died. I remember my past lives though, and I remember searching for you in all of them. I've been an assassin, a prince, a priest, a government official. None of them meant anything to me, because I didn't have you, Eren", he said in return.

 

Levi glanced at the clock, seeing it was a little before nine.

 

"Should you go?", he asked.

 

"Do you want me to?", was Eren's reply.

 

Levi shook his head and stood, collecting the dishes and taking them to the sink to wash. He felt Eren wrap his arms around his waist, nuzzling the hair on the back of his head.

 

The dishes could wait a night.

 

He turned around, and placed his hands on Eren's hips.

 

"Can I kiss you Levi?"

 

He didn't have time to answer before Eren's lips were on his. Eren kissed with little experience, and Levi didn't have much to go on himself. But they soon found a rhythm and his tongue was dancing in Eren's mouth. He swallowed the moan that came from Eren.

 

"Bedroom", Eren said with a gasp. Levi was attacking his neck in kisses.

 

Levi led the way, and he could feel Eren shaking in his hand. Whether from excitement, nervousness, or anticipation, he didn't know.

 

He went back to kissing Eren, laying him down on his back, hovering over him. "Eren, are you sure you want this? I wasn't joking in class earlier." Eren nodded his head fervently, leaning his head up to continue kissing Levi.

 

Levi lifted himself up higher, eyeing Eren.

 

Eren sighed, "Yes. Yes of course I'm sure about this. Levi I've missed you so much. Make love to me. Fuck me. I love you, Levi."

 

Levi smiled and lowered himself, running his lips along Eren's jawline, kissing and sucking his way down his neck. He may have been a virgin in this life, but he still remembered what Eren liked.

 

Levi gasped as Eren grabbed his ass and pulled his waist down, rubbing their clothed cocks together. Apparently, Eren still remembered what he liked as well.

 

"How do you want this Eren?"

 

Eren was panting, a light sheen of sweat already on his forehead. "Inside. I want you inside me, Levi, please." Eren squirmed, trying to get more friction between them, always wanting to get closer, impossibly close, like he wanted to become one with Levi.

 

Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair, "Shh, it's okay, calm down. We have all night, Eren. I'll take care of you." With this said, he leaned up, bringing Eren with him and removed both of their shirts. He trailed kisses down from Eren's mouth to his nipples, taking turns with each to suck and bite gently. Eren cried out, running his hands all up and down Levi's back, scratching lightly with his nails. "Eren." More kisses trailed down his body, across his stomach, to the hem of his pants. "Eren I love you so much." Unbuttoned his pants, slipped them down tan thighs, bringing boxers down with them, letting them fall to the floor and peeling socks off afterwards.

 

Levi kissed up Eren's leg, getting closer to the proud member standing between his legs.

 

"W-wait. You too, Levi. I want to feel your skin on mine, please."

 

How could he refuse?

 

He quickly removed his pants and underwear, before laying between Eren's thighs and sucking love bites into the soft skin. Levi peeked up between lashes to see Eren watching him with hooded eyes.

 

He reached into this nightstand, grabbing a condom and lube, before returning to his spot between Eren's legs.

 

"Eren, I'm going to start prepping you, okay?"

 

As he said this, he took his lubed finger and began rubbing circles against Eren's entrance. He heard a moan in return and soon he was two fingers inside Eren.

 

Eren was beginning to meet his hand as he thrust his fingers inside, searching for that special spot. When he crooked his fingers and Eren arched off the bed he knew he had found it. "I'm going to put in a third finger, now. It'll be a bit of a stretch, please tell me if it's too much."

 

He didn't hear one sound of discomfort out of Eren, only "Please Levi. Need you, inside please" over and over.

 

He lifted himself up, and ripped the condom wrapper open with his mouth. As he was about to roll it onto his throbbing cock, Eren leaned up and stopped him.

 

"Let me."

 

He watched as Eren took the head of his cock into his mouth and when more was put into that wet cavern Levi threw his head back with a hiss. It felt as divine as he remembered. He allowed Eren to roll the condom on, after showing him how, and had Eren lay back on his back.

 

"I love you, Levi."

 

"I love you too, Eren."

 

Levi gave Eren a deep kiss as he lined his cock up to Eren's entrance and slowly pushed inside. It was tight, so tight, and Eren was trying to push more of him inside at too fast a pace. He had to distract Eren with more kisses so he could slide in more slowly. Finally, he was seated fully inside and Eren was so tight around him and twitching around his cock. After a few moments he slowly pulled out a little before pushing back in, and began doing a little more each time until he was able to pull almost all the way out before slamming back into Eren.

 

Eren's cries caused him to move faster, Eren gasped and panted, scratched at Levi's back, ran his nails along the cheeks of his ass, pushing him impossibly more into his own body. Soon, the pace was brutal and he could feel the heat of release coil in his belly.

 

"Levi, I'm so close," Eren gasped.

 

"I am too," he answered with a grunt.

 

He reached down between them and grabbed Eren's cock, setting his pace to that of his thrusts and soon his hand was coated with Eren's cum. He followed soon after, and pulled out of Eren slowly, pulling off the condom and tying it, threw it in the bedside trashcan.

 

A shower could wait.

 

Levi lay beside Eren and stared.

 

Eren stared back.

 

Levi could have lived a thousand lifetimes, but none of them could compare to having Eren by his side again.

 

Eren began drifting, eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake.

 

"Sleep, brat. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

Eren laughed, "I've dreamed about seeing you again so many times. This is so much better than dreams."

 

Levi couldn't help but think that Eren's sleep talk was adorable.

 

"Goodnight, Eren. I love you."

 

"'Night, Levi. I love you too."

 

Eren was soon snoring lightly, and Levi's eyes closed soon after.

 

Whatever this life threw at them, they would get through it. They had survived worse, and now that they had each other again, neither were letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based off of <http://yaoi-is-my-drug9264.tumblr.com/post/136087717961/teacher-levi-educating-students-about-sex>


End file.
